Double Trouble
by KaySnap55
Summary: At one point he would have trusted her with his life, she was his twin after all, but that one secret she had kept for so long made him doubt every word that came out of her mouth ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

As Children Peter and Brielle had been thick as thieves. The two had done everything together, and it might have had something to do with the fact that they were twins. Both had dark, chocolate brown hair and honey colored eyes. Brielle was a bit smaller then Peter, but that was to be expected. Under normal circumstances, they would have stayed best friends and grown up knowing all of each other secrets and fears, loves and triumphs.

But these weren't normal circumstances.

Their father was always working on some mysterious project that he forbid either of them to ask about. Sometime, they spied their parents in the kitchen or out in the back yard talking in hushed tones. They could never get close enough to figure out what they were talking about though. But one day, Brielle got curious. More curious then normal anyway. While her father was working, she crept into his office and began to snoop around. What she found made her head spin. Sitting in the corner of one of his desks, was a small jar, with 3 spiders in it. Now they weren't normal spiders, because Brielle was afraid of those. These were different. They looked as if they were made of glass, and the light coming in the window reflected off of them, making it look like there were a million little rainbows trapped inside the jar.

Being a curious child, she opened the jar and stuck her hand inside so she could hold one of the pretty spiders. She didn't expect however, for one of them to scuttle out up her arm and latch itself onto her neck.

Around this time her father was coming home, and upon seeing his study door opened, he rushed inside to see his baby girl kneeling on the ground, a spider crawling about her neck. Slamming the door shut, he ran over to her and pulled the spider off.

But it was too late. With the spider, came a web-like substance, and the Richard closed his eyes in pain. "Brielle are you alright?" he asked gently, pushing her hair out of her scared eyes. "Are you alright baby girl?" Gazing up at him with clouded eyes she rubbed her fingers together. "Daddy I feel weird." She whispered.

Picking up the small girl, he let her lean against him as he moved her to his room. And this time, when he left his office, he locked it. "He honey can you come in here?" Mary Parker hurried to their bedroom and gasped when she was Brielle in Richard's arms. "What happened to her?"

"Listen Mary I need you to occupy Peter for a while to I can figure out if Brielle is ok. Do you understand me Mary? I'll tell you what happened later tonight." Nodding wordlessly, she stumbled out of the room, her hand pressed against her mouth in shock as she went to find her son.

Brielle's eyes flickered open, and she sprung up from her fathers grasp. In her confusion, she somehow ended up on the ceiling. Trying not to cry, she yanked at her hands. "Daddy what's happening to me?"

"Baby girl I need you to calm down. Just calm down and you're hands will unstick. I'll catch you sweetheart I promise." Closing her eyes, Brielle fought back the panic that was threatening to overcome her, and let out a shriek when she began to fall. Just as he had promised, he caught her and cradled the small girl in his arms. "Now how many times have I told you not to go in my lab?" he asked softly." And now look what happened. Its not your fault honey, I should have never left the door unlocked, but I want you to know that what has happened to you has to be a secret. You cannot tell anyone. Even your brother. You understand baby girl? Ill teach you what I can, but it has to stay a secret. Just between us and mama. You got it?" Nodding, the child held out her pinkie, a serious look passing over her face. Her father hooked pinkies with her, his face equally as solemn. When Brielle went to pull back however, her pinkie stuck and she let out a quiet giggle. Ruffling his daughter's hair he pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be alright Brielle. Its going to be alright." He wasn't sure if he was consoling her or if her was reassuring himself.

True to her word, even when her parents vanished she didn't tell a soul. Not her aunt and uncle and not her best friends, not even her brother. And that one secret grew a rift between them, for he could feel that she was keeping something from him, he just didn't know what. And no matter how much he begged and pleaded, she refused to let loose any information she knew about their parents, and insisted she knew nothing at all.

She had learned to live with her powers. No signs of inhuman strength or wild eating habits showed themselves, and she rarely got herself into sticky situations anymore. People seemed to accept the fact that she had a knack fro climbing up into high places, even if they didn't like it. When she hit her teenage years, something else happened. Maybe it was because the spider was one of the first and it had several odd side effects, but she discovered she could actually shoot webs out of the bottom of her wrist. She didn't know how to explain it, or what it was, but at will she could fire these web things. Soon she was teaching herself to swing on them so she could jump from building o building with ease.

She found herself going on nightly jaunts more and more often as she grew older, and discovered she was getting caught less and less. But while she had immersed herself in studying and learning about her newfound ability, her brother, Peter, had grown up slightly differently.

When he realized his sister was hiding something from him, (Him! Her own twin!), he was furious. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to figure out what exactly she was hiding, so eventually he gave up. Like his sister, he loved anything and everything to do with science, and threw himself into it. He took up photography (which soon became his favorite hobby) opposed to drawing like his sister, and also learned to skateboard.

It still didn't take his mind off the secret. He was a bit quieter then his twin, and when they reached 7th grade, he found himself left in the dust while his twin climbed the social ladder. She never quite reached the level of total popularity, but she had told him she didn't want to. "If being popular means I have to ignore some of my best friends and act like a complete brat all the time, count me out!" She had huffed, after several girls confronted her about 'not being all that she could be'.

That was one of the last time they really talked.

I mean it wasn't like they didn't _talk_ to each other; just most of it had no meaning. It was just mindless chatter to fill the silence. Soon, the children that used to share absoultey everything with each other grew apart, no longer sharing childish memories but growing into young adults. They longed for each other's presence, for they were essentially, two that made one, but couldn't bring themselves to heal the wrong they had done. Neither could bring themselves to apologize for the hurtful words exchanged and the secrets kept.

They were stubborn like that.

It was finally when they reached 10th grade that things began to change. Something began to pull them back together again, but they weren't sure what. But when this story really starts, is the night Peter came back from his little adventure to the lab.

That's when the secrets start to come out.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'll see you tomorrow Gwen." Shooting her friend a smile, I hopped off of Gwen's desk and grabbed my bag, slinging over my shoulder. "Can you tell Peter I liked his pictures he put up on the board?" Gwen asked hurriedly, shuffling through her work nervously. Grinning, I leaned over, resting my hand on the desk. "How about you tell him yourself?" nodding towards my brother who was walking in. _He must have class here next period_. Blush crept up Gwen's cheeks, and she shook her head hurriedly. "No, that's alright I'll just, um, I'll see you next class." Smirking, I followed her out of the classroom, shooting my brother a smile along the way. He merely nodded back at me and continued to fidget with his camera.

I was used to his moodiness, and most assumed it came from being a teenage boy. Most of it probably did, but I knew he never really forgot that I was keeping a secret about our parents from him. I wasn't even sure how he had come to the conclusion that was what it was about, but somehow he did and he never let it go.

Both of us excelled in class, being smart must be in the genetics, but it annoyed me that most people assumed that because we were twins we had the same interests. Trust me, I had tried photography; I just didn't have the eye for it. Drawing on the other hand I was brilliant at. We both had mediocre musical talent, meaning I dabbled in piano and guitar and sometimes we would sing together in a moment of either silliness, but it wasn't a regular occurrence. He was a computer genius and good at everything that had to do with electronics. I was all right with computers, but I couldn't put together anything to save my life. Instead I could string together math equations and science problems with ease. I had gotten a job with Gwen at Oscorp, mostly to examine the project my father had started, the project I had become a part of. Examining the webbing at the tips of my fingers, I shook my head slightly and ran my hand through my hair. _The project no one will ever know I became a part of._ Sometimes I wondered if I told Peter that everything would go back to how it used to be, but somehow I doubted it. There was too much missed time, too much mistrust. Brushing away my thoughts, I settled in my seat and dragged out my binder._ More boredom. Awesome._

When I saw the ring in the schoolyard, I rolled my eyes and almost walked away. Almost. But Gwen's angry eyes had that_ look_ to them, and I knew she was going to set whoever was fighting strait. When I saw Flash, I sighed. He always beat people up. It was a regular occurrence. But when I saw the person he was beating up was my _brother_ I saw red. I was absolutely dying to jump in there and beat the living daylights out of Flash, but Gwen got there first, taking a slightly different way then me. As I jumped forward, she broke the ring and walked right up to the teen, a steely look in her eye. "I hope your ready for your tutoring session." She reminded him stiffly. "Last time your grades were-" she shrugged, a nasty tone creeping into her voice, "-less then satisfactory."

Flash flushed, and he nodded wordlessly as kids around them snickered. I knew Flash hated people knowing that he wasn't smart because he hated being classified as the brainless jock, but unfortunately for him, he _was_ a brainless jock. Oh well.

As the kids dispersed, I ran forwards and began to pick up my brother's things, and turned to see him cradling his camera. "Pete?" Looking up at me with his broken puppy eyes he murmured, "I didn't want to take the picture." standing as if he was in a dream he wandered towards the school. I reached out for his arm, but pulled back hastily. Watching him through guarded eyes, I blinked back the tears threatening to overspill my cheeks. I wanted to run after him, but I knew he would just push me away like he always did.

**1.**

_Racing down the stairs a young Brielle saw her brother splayed out at the foot of the steps. Panicking since their parents were out, she shook at his arm, attempting to wake him up. She'd felt a small burst of pain at the back of her head when he had hit the floor. "Peter are you alright? PETER?" Kneeling next to her twin, she lifted his head and he blinked his eyes open before groaning and sitting up abruptly. "Ri Ri? What happened?" Laughing shakily she brushed back her hair. "You fell down Pete. Does your head feel okay?" Running his fingers over the bump forming on the back of his head, he frowned. "Yeah I'm alright." He went to stand up but almost immediately fell over. Brielle caught his arm and pulled him upward. "Ill help you!" she cried sending a toothy grin at his twin, they limped towards the kitchen._

**2.**

"_Aunt May!" Brielle screamed. 'Aunt May!" They had been doing exactly what they weren't supposed to di, climbing on top of the monkey bars and sitting there. She had stayed perched on the slim bar, letting her hand stick slightly to the metal so she wouldn't fall. Peter on the other hand, had no special powers, and when he lost his balance, he did the natural thing and fell to the ground. A worried looking woman bustled towards them. "I told you two not to climb up there!" She shrieked. Brielle jumped down nimbly and bent to help her brother up, only to widen her eyes in surprise when he reached for Aunt May instead. Recoiling in a mixture of shock and hurt, she met his eyes nervously and saw exactly what she had hoped not to see. Suspicion and anger shone bright, and Brielle bowed her head. So he had seen when she had almost fallen and somehow managed to swing herself back up. She thought he had been looking in the opposite direction. Gulping, she trailed meekly after her aunt._

She had to go to Oscorp after school to check up on several projects she was working on, but because of Aunt May and Uncle Phil's insistence, she only stayed until 5:30 because it was a school night. (And I had to be back for dinner by 6:30)

Flying through the door at 6:25, I dropped my bag on the floor and kissed Aunt May on the cheek before sitting at the table. 'So what's for dinner tonight?" I asked curiously. 'Meatloaf." I groaned comically. "Aunty May I hate meatloaf!"

"Aw poor baby." She simpered, rolling her eyes. "I'm seriously I cant eat that stuff Aunt May." I insisted, shaking my head. "Go complain to your uncle." She advised. "But he loves the stuff Aunt May! He never backs me up!" Fixing me with a grin, she slid the ugh-_meatloaf_ out of the oven. 'Go get your brother please."

Grumbling about the dinner choice (I mean really, meatloaf? She knows I hate it. I think she does it just to spite me) I shuffled up the stairs, not even bothering to try and open my brother's door since he always had those locks on it. "Hey Bro, it's time for dinner!" I yelled, banging on the door. I could hear him rushing to shuffle papers back into a file and shoving it somewhere before the click of the lock indicated I could come in. Barging through the door, I stood here with my hand on my hip, surveying the completely teenage boy room. Clothes stuffed in corners (how did he find anything?) a collage of posters on the wall and his handy-dandy computer glowing like a beacon in the darkness of his room. 'Why do you always just rush in?" he accused. 'I could have been naked."

"You wouldn't have unlocked the door if you were naked." I shot back. "Now come on, its meatloaf night." That prompted a disgusted groan. "On the other hand I'm too tired to come to dinner tonight." Grabbing his arm, I hauled him out of his room. 'If I have to eat it, so do you."

"So what was in the bag?" I questioned, sitting crisscrossed on Peter's bed, staring out the window. He whipped around from whatever he was looking up on the computer. "When did you even get in here?" he gasped. 'And how do you know about the bag?" Giving him a look, I snapped my fingers impatiently. "I read your mind of course. Come on doofus he was my dad too Aunt May told me you found it." Glaring at me, he reached under his desk and tossed me the weathered bag. "It has some weird file in it. You would understand it more then me." Fishing a folder out of the bag, my heart stopped when I saw the symbol on it.

"Peter, you shouldn't read this." I choked out, stuffing the papers back inside of it. Eyeing me curiously, he reached out for it but I held it firmly to my chest. "I'm serious Peter you- you can't look at this stuff. Its super high up classified I was lucky they even told me about it-"

"Its something at Oscorp?" he demanded, marching over to me. "Brielle I have as much right to know as you do."_ No Peter you don't because you're not affected by it you have no idea what this equation can do, no idea how it can impact you just walk away just let it go_. "I cant give this back to you." I whispered. Outrage colored his face, and he yanked fruitlessly at the folder. "Brielle I FOUND it! It's the only link I have to out father since YOU wont tell me anything! You can't take it away! You cant!" Squeezing my eyes shut, I let out a ragged breath. "Peter this stuff is dangerous. If it fell into the wrong hands-"

"I wont let it fall into the wrong hands!" he cried. 'Peter I-I cant." I whispered, lifting my eyes to meet his, but let out a shriek when I saw his chin. 'Oh my god how did I not notice that before?"

Looking bemused at the sudden subject change, he cocked his head in confusion. "Notice what?" Dropping the folder on his bed, I rushed towards him, tilting his head to get a better look at the nastily looking bruise spreading across the bottom of his face. "That bastard. I'm going to kill him tomorrow I swear I am. And if he hits on me one. More. Freaking. Time. Just- ugh!" Removing my hands from his face, he laughed softly. "Ri Ri I'm fine-"

"No your not!" I wailed. "You have a huge bruise on your face given to you by someone who used to be your best friend! Its not right!" He stiffened, and instantly I knew I'd said the wrong thing. "Get out." He told me softly. "Peter I didn't mean-"

"Get out." He repeated. Stumbling back, I fled his room, and only after I'd reached my bed I realized that I had completely forgotten the folder._ Damn it._

**3.**

_Flash and Peter had been best friend until 6__th__ grade. The two had done everything together. Brielle had even had a crush on Flash at the time, mainly because she always saw him because he was always with her brother. She had been, and still was, very good friends with his sister who was 2 years older then them, Alison. She remembered the four of them running through the aisles at stores and getting scolded by clerks or by their Aunt or Flash's mom when they were very little, then as they got older they would take "adventures" to the park and explore all the places they weren't supposed to. But Flash starting hanging out with the jocks, (he'd always been good at sports) and Peter stayed with kids who were more on the outs of things. They weren't considered nerds, or losers; they were just in the middle. Flash's ideas of "fun" changed, and suddenly he was always arguing with Peter about things. Brielle remembered Peter coming home from Flash's once with a huge bruise on his cheek mumbling about something. Thankfully, Aunt may and Uncle Phil had been out, and Brielle was able to get most of the swelling down before they got back. She never did get the whole story out of her twin, all she knew was that Flash had somehow insulted either her or Aunt May and Peter had just snapped. She saw with some satisfaction that the next day at school a huge purple bruise obscured most of Flash's eye. They got in numerous little scuffles after that, but soon n football made Flash stronger then Peter, and also gave him several cronies that were always on hand to help him. Neither of them would admit to their stupidity, so they continued to be enemies. Shocker right?_

Late that night, Peter glanced out of his winder just in time to see a dark shape swing into the room next to his, which was his sister's. Leaning in alarm out of his window, he peered over at hers to see her shaking her long dark brown hair out of a messy ponytail and shrugging off an oversized black hoodie. Leaning back, he sent another glance at the file sitting on his bed. _I'm defiantly going to Oscorp tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 2

**This is definatly shorter then it should be but its kinda filler so hand with me =]**

Life just seemed to work to Peter's advantage. Not only was his sister not going to school today, she also wasn't going to work, which ment there was a better chance of him sneaking in to Oscorp without being noticed. He'd quite honestly forgotten that Gwen worked there, and knew the instance she saw him his sister would know later. He couldn't bring himself to care. All he cared about was somehow talking to Dr. Connors. But then he saw the symbol on that man's folder, and he couldn't help but follow. He needed to know exactly what it was.

It happened to be spiders.

_Why spiders?_ He pondered, circling the intricate web curiously. Reaching out, he plucked one of the strings, and let out a quiet curse when a shower of spiders rained down on his head, slipping down his jacket. Sjaking himself wildly, he dusted off his arms. Casting a wild look around the room, he darted out after checking the hallway. And of course his luck, he runs into Gwen _again._ Handing over his badge with a small smirk, he let Oscorp.

_Why is she so obsessed with those spiders?_ As he stepped onto the subway, he relized with a start that he was atleast two hours past his curfew. Groaning, he ran towards the subway.

Brielle cursed that morning when she woke up to find she had a high fever. Usually she never got sick due to her "spidey senses" but if she did get sick, she got it bad. "You're not going to school today. Or work!" ignoring the girl's cry of prostest, Aunt May and led her back to her bed. "You're not going anywhere." Knowing is was pointless to struggle, Brielle layed back, snuggling into the covers. Once upon a time Peter might have come to check on her but not anymore.

_The file! The file in Peter's room!_ Sitting up abrublty, she let out a string of curses when her head started spinning and a red haze misted over her eyes. "uuggggggg" collapsing back onto her pillow, she rolled over and huddled under the covers. Fever overtook her, and she close her eyes attempting to push away her headache and fall asleep.

_She felt so warm, and something was wrapped around her legs, something was trapping her. She kicked wildly, moaning miserably. A giant spider knocked down her door, crawling over to her, pricking at her legs making her feel all strange, making her feel like she was being crawled on by tiny bugs that were biting her all over. Drifting in and out, flashes of red and blue, black and white. She felt like she was dorwning in something, in lava maybe? Something was smothering her, something strange something bad something alien. A ringing echoed in her ear, sending a never ending cycle of that awful, awful tone. Then her neck, her neck was aching, that one spot that spot she knew was important, that spot that had changed her life. But she couldn't remember exactly what it changed. Then she was drifint, drifting off into a sea of red and orange, there was something wrong something so so so so wrong. But at the moment she could't place what it was. Couldn't place what had gone wrong. She was too lost in the sea._

When she finally woke from her feavered dream, it was already late in the afternoon. Throwing her covers off her legs, she breathed deeply, attempting to steady herself. The remains of the fever were wearing off, but she still felt shaky. Placing her feet on the ground, she shot webs towards the ceiling, using them to pull herself up off the bed. Thankfully, no one was home, so she was able to use her webs to pull herself along, to keep her shaky knees from collapsing underneath her. Pulling herself along, she thought about going strait to the kitchen first, she was starving! But intstead she went to Peter's room. It wasn't hard to find the file, it was sitting right on his bed. Snatching it up, she began the disasterous jouney downstairs, almost falling over twice on her way down the hall an dnearly killed herself while going down the stairs._ Now wouldn't that be nice, Aunt may and Uncle Ben coming home to my brains splattered across the floor because I'd fallen down the stairs. Lovely._

Raiding the kitchen for food, she immediently went on alert when the door clicked open and dropped the webs attatched to her fingertips, hoping her uncle wouldn't notice. "Ri Ri! Why are you out of bed!" he scolded. "Couldn't you get Peter to get you something?" Rolling her eyes, she steadied myself against the counter. "Im fine! And peter isn't home yet, school isn't out is it?"

"It's past 4 honey, Peter should be home by now. Did he call? Or leave a note?" She shook her head rapidly, something that sent her into another fit of dizziness. Seeing the dazed look on his niece's face, he took her arm and began to lead her back upstairs. 'You havn't beat out the sickness yet." He said softly. "Rest for a little bit longer."

And so she did. Or she rested as long as she could before a sharp pain blossomed across the back of her neck. Shooting into an upright position, she noted that her headache had gone away, along with the dizziness. "Peter." She breathed, launching herself out of bed and towards the door. Skidding down the hall, she practicly took down his door, and let out a small shriek when he pinned her against the wall.

Backing up, he shook his head in confusion. "Brielle I don't know whats happening to me. I feel so strange and I have these crazy reflexes and and its just awful I don't know what to do-"

"You went to Oscorp didn't you?" she asked soflty, kneeling down to where her brother had hunched himself into a little ball. 'You went to Oscorp and found the room with all the spiders. One of them bit you didn't it?" eyes wide and afraid, he gazed up at her. "How did you- how-"

Sitting down in front of him, she pressed her fingertips together and pulled them apart, letting tiny webs span from one to the other. "You- You got bit by one too?" Peter gasped. "And yesterday, I saw something swing into your window that was- that was you?"

_Please don't freak out please don't freak out please don't freak out_. "Yes Peter." She sighed. "That was me. And I wouldn't really be surpised if you could do that too." He sat back, staring at his hand. "I told you not to go." I reminded him briskly. "But just to let you know you probably have super strength, you'll have an uncanny abilitly to get to high places, until you know how tocontroll it your hands might stick to things and-"

"get out." Peter said softly. She stared at him in shock. "This is your fault." He growled. "So get OUT!" Stumbling back, she shook her head slightly. "How is this MY fault-

Ignoring her shaking voice, he stood and pushed her out of the room. Standing out in the hall, a single tear slipped down Brielle's cheek. Her brother hated her, and she had no idea why


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, Brielle woke up to hearing her brother curse and she could just imagine what he had done. He either locked himself in the bathroom because he broke the handle off or tore the facet off. Both were entirely plausible. Knocking on the bathroom door softly, Brielle called through. " Peter are you stuck?"

After a few beats, a tired voice answered back. "Yes Bri, I'm stuck." Smiling slightly, she opened the door, letting it spring open. Behind him she could see where he had stuffed towels over the facet to stop the spray of water. He went to move past her, but she moved to block the door. "What was that about last night?" Peter sighed. "I was just, angry. I can't believe you kept that from me all those years. How could you? How could you keep that? If you'd just told me I might have not went down to Oscorp, I might have not become, umm this." Brielle let her eyes close slightly. "Dad made me promise." She whispered. "Oh cause that's a great excuse." Peter snapped, pushing roughly past his sister.

_Oh god what have I done._

She sat in school all day worrying about it. She snapped at least 7 pencils and almost tore the door off her locker twice. Her friends didn't understand what was wrong with her, didn't understand why she was so on edge. It didn't help that she didn't have any classes with her brother, and if she saw him in the hallway he would stoically ignore her. 'Can you try to talk to him Gwen? Please?" Her blonde friend smiled at her sadly and nodded. "Ill try."

Flash sidled up next to her. "Hey Brielle? Wanna go get pizza this weekend?" Brielle spun around to face him and noticed Peter standing a little ways behind him, an unexplainable look on his face. Smiling sweetly, she tilted her head slightly, batting her eyelashes. "I'd love to. How about a movie too? That new Mission Impossible just came out." Looking as if Christmas had just come early, Flash nodded. "Ill pick you up at 8?" Bouncing up on the balls of her feet, she kissed his cheek chastely. "See ya then." Linking arms with Gwen and Rachel, she pranced away, ignoring the hurt look from Peter and the confused look from her friends. As soon as they rounded the corner, Rachel and Gwen pulled her aside.

"You hate Flash!" Rachel snapped. "And now you're going on a date with him?!" Glaring at her, Gwen shook her head. "This is because of Peter isn't it? You know that he hates Flash!" Rolling her eyes, Brielle tossed her hair over her shoulder. 'When have I ever cared about what my brother thinks?"

The redhead, Rachel, exchanged a worried look with Gwen. "This isn't going to end well."

"You're going on a date with FLASH?" Peter yelled dragging his sister behind the gym. "Seriously?" Laying a hand on her brother's shoulder, she sent him a smile. "Its just as friends." Glaring at her, he shook her hand off. "You kissed his cheek."

"Friendly kiss!" She insisted. "There's no such thing as a friendly kiss. Why are you doing this?" Rubbing her head in frustration, Brielle shook her head. "I don't know I was just mad ok? I reacted poorly and I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry." She said softly. Peter studied her carefully. "If he hurts you I'll kill him." He muttered, pushing past his sister. Letting out a pained sigh, Brielle pulled at the end of her ponytail. _So many things wrong with this week._

"Peter wait!" She yelled out, spinning around and beckoning him back toward her. "What Brielle?" he asked tiredly. "Listen maybe I can like, teach you how to use your powers or something, so you don't break anything." Peering at her over the glasses he found in their father's folder, he nodded curtly and stalked away, fiddling with the camera around his neck.

Steadying herself, she slunk out from behind the school and made her way over to the entrance where Gwen was waiting for her. "Ready for work?" Linking arms with her friends she forced a smile and hoped her pain didn't show. _I hope he forgives me. Eventually._

"Where is your brother?" Her Uncle snapped as Brielle walked through the door. Surprised, Brielle shrugged. "I don't know I thought he came back after school. I've been at work and I didn't see him there." Pacing back and forth, her uncle cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Two nights in a row. Two nights! I'm tired of this."

"Uncle Bill calm down I is sure he just got hung up with something." She countered soothingly. "He was supposed to drive your aunt home! She had to walk home!" he spat. Her breath caught in her throat. He'd never done that before. How could he do that? How? He never put anything before family. What could be more important then-?

He went to talk to Dr. Conners. Crap. She thought maybe he wouldn't. She wondered if he'd written down the formula because if he had then he might give it to Dr. Conners and that would be disastrous. Dr. Conners had good intentions, but she had a feeling that if he got a hold of it he would get greedy because he would do anything to get his arm back. When Peter finally got home her Uncle was pissed, and quite honestly so was she.

"Where have you been?" She asked, a deadly tone creeping into her voice. She stood in the middle of his room, arms crossed and tapping her foot dangerously. "I was out. What are you going to do? Ground me?" he snapped. "No-I just- did you go see Dr. Conners?" she asked desperately. "No?" he responded, sounding confused. "Why would I go there?" Shrugging she shook her hair out of her ponytail. "No reason." Eyeing her suspiciously, he moved towards his bed. 'Do you have anything else to talk to me about?"

"No but-"

"Well I needed to work on some homework so um, yeah." Shooting him an incredulous look, Brielle huffed. "Are you trying to kick me out politely?" Shooting her a look, Peter pressed a button and his door drifted open. "Rolling her eyes, she stomped out, attempting to not be mad. She knew it would probably be hard for him to even talk to her after not talking to her for so many years. Laying down on her bed, she let a web form between her pointer finger and her thumb, studying the intricate patterns and the light glinting off of them. _Maybe this will actually end well. Eventually._

She'd thought too soon. Watching Peter slam the door shut and the glass raining down on the doorstep, she almost tried to stop her uncle but then thought against it. Instead she just followed him. She felt bad about Aunt May being left to herself, but she knew she had to stop Peter from doing something he'd regret. He didn't quite have control over his powers yet, and she knew he didn't want to do something he'd regret.

She'd followed him closely, shooting webs out of her fingers and latching onto the tops of buildings, making sure she could keep an eye on him. She saw him go into a store, and she lowered herself to the ground to make sure that he didn't like, try to rob the store or something. Thankfully he didn't, but he obviously didn't have enough money and was about to leave (Brielle breathed a sigh of relief) but tensed up when someone else burst into the store, gun in the air and a black mask coating his face.

The cashier instantly panicked, shooting Peter a cry for help and was obviously frustrated by the smart-alec response peter undoubtly shot back at him. Stepping forward, Brielle moved to join the fight, but then sunk back into the shadows when the robber burst out onto the street. She readied her hands to shoot little bursts of webs at his feet to take him down, but stopped when she saw who was running down the street. _No Uncle Bill stay out of it! Go back home let me take the robber down!_ She screamed silently.

The twisted look of pain on his face when the shot rang out made Brielle stumble back. "No." she whispered. "NO!" Dashing forward she ignored all the cars coming her way, determined to make her way across the street. Kneeling beside him, tears rolled down her cheeks, fogging her vision, but she knew when her brother sat beside her. "B-Brielle I-I-I'm sorry I s-should have h-helped-" Throwing her arms around his neck she sobbed into his shoulder. 'What are we going to tell Aunt May?" she hiccupped nervously. Tightening his hold around his sister, he shook his head. "Anything but the truth."


	5. Chapter 4

The twins had grown closer in the past several days. Funny what grief can do to you. Their Aunt had been distraught when they had been brought home by the police with the fatal news, the two teens clutching each other in desperation, not even trying to hold back the tears.

In an effort to move past the pain, Brielle attempted to instruct Peter on how to use his powers, but most of the "lessons" ended in laughter whenever Peter either fell or ended up in some odd position. "How come you get webs shooting out of your fingers and I don't?" he whined one day, looking at his fingers. Brielle's eyes lit up. "I have an idea but-" glancing at her watch she swore. "I have to go and meet up with Flash for our date tonight. I'll see you later ok?"

"You're still going with him?" Peter questioned harshly. "Peter, we already pushed it back a week because of-well you know, and I need to have fun sometimes ok? I need to get out with friends so I don't do anything stupid." Not that Peter hadn't done anything stupid lately. When Flash had gone up to say something about their Uncle dying, he'd completely flipped and pushed him up against the lockers, keeping a vice grip on his shirt as he'd yelled at him through clenched teeth. Flash completely understood, anyone would be on edge, but when Brielle had told him Peter had just huffed and turned away. "Why can't you guys just forgive each other?" she'd cried in frustration.

But now she was on her way to Flash's apartment, flying over the busy streets. _If only I could tell him._ "Alison! I didn't know you were here!" Throwing her arms around her in excitement, Alison grinned. "I wanted to see my brother and my best friend off." Cringing inwardly, Brielle plastered a smile on her face. "Aw thanks." Smoothing her hair out, she pulled at her lacy top and brushed off her skinny jeans nervously. "You look adorable Ri Ri, calm down." Alison reassured, leading her friend inside.

"FLASH! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" she called, and a rush of feet dashed down the stairs. "What the hell-? Brielle! Oh um I didn't know you were here yet- um give me a second." Looking flustered, he hurried off, muttering something about his wallet and his shoes. Giggling, Brielle smoothed her hair back, blushing. As Flash blundered back towards the door, Alison chuckled. "Have fun you two."

Offering his arm to her, Flash shot her a cocky grin. "Ready to go m'lady?" he asked in a silly tone, bringing her back to when they were younger and they always used to joke around together. "Of course good sir." She responded, laughing. The two of them took a taxi to a nearby pizza place, and Brielle was oddly surprised. She thought his joking and charm would grate on her nerves, but it didn't. In fact, it was the most fun she'd had in a while. She was almost trying to convince herself to hate him, but found she couldn't. Their friendship picked off right where it left off several years ago, and she found herself unconsciously forgiving him for beating up her brother as the night wore on.

She was a bit nervous going into the movie, scared that he would try to make a move on her, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. Towards the end of the movie, she shifted towards him and he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She found herself snuggling into his side, and when the movie ended she was disappointed that she had to move.

"I had fun tonight." Brielle said cheerfully, bouncing up on the balls of her feet. "Yeah- Yeah I didn't too." Flash stuttered, smiling at the girl in front of him. Brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear, he leaned down a kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Brielle." Grinning sweetly at him, she hugged him tight before bounding through the glass door. 'I had a great time!" she called back.

As she watched him walk away, hands in his pocket, Brielle leaned against the wall, hand pressed against her cheek where he'd kissed her. She knew her brother wouldn't like it, but Brielle didn't think she'd be able to let Flash go.

Watching his sister shoot away, Peter clenched his teeth and winced when he saw that the rock he'd been holding had crumbled to dust. He'd wondered why she was more dressed up then usual, but had brushed it off, thinking that she was just a girl dressing up because she wanted to. To be honest he'd completely forgot that Flash had asked his sister out. He didn't understand what she saw in him. She claimed it had just been to rile him up, but she looked almost sickeningly eager, as she'd left.

Now yes, Flash used to be his friend. They used to be close friends actually. But as Flash got more popular and the football played would rough up Peter, Peter would ask Flash to tell his friends to knock it off. They never did. But Flash got mad when he Peter tried to tell him off, and a huge shouting match followed. Neither had ever told Brielle what had happened, but they drifted away from each other.

And now she was going out with him.

Hanging on the wall above their apartment, cloaked in shadows, Peter peered down at his sister and his rival, flinching when Flash leaned in to kiss her cheek._ How dare he. He has no right._ But no, his sister was _smiling_ and _giggling_ and she _actually hugged him._ Closing his eyes briefly, he swore quietly under his breath, and leaned back when Flash turned around, confusion shining in his eyes. For a second, he almost thought that Flash saw him, but the teen just shook his head and turned back around, trying to brush off the fact that he thought he'd just seen his former best friend hanging off the side of a building.

Peter glared at Flash as he slid into a taxi before spinning around and scaling the brick and climbing back into his room. He heard Brielle's excited voice as she talked to Aunt May about her date. Not soon after he heard her bounding up the stairs and she burst into his room, a huge smile on her face. "Did you have fun?" he asked, trying, and failing, to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "He's so sweet!" she cried, falling dramatically on his bed, arms stretched out. "I had so much fun you wouldn't even believe it." Peter opened his mouth to make a smart comment, but seeing his sister's excited face, he decided against it. She had tried to make amends, and even if he didn't like Flash, he would hold back on his discontent. But if Flash hurt his twin in any way he would kill him.

"Great." He forced out, a pained smile starching across his face. Propping herself up on her elbows, Brielle continued to chatter on about her date. Several times Peter almost butted in, but always decided not to. It had been quite a while since his sister had talked to him about anything important, and though he would never admit it, he'd missed their talks. She switched topics so fast that you could barely get a word in, and now she was gazing at him expectantly and she'd probably just asked him a question. "Can you run that by me again?" he asked bashfully and Brielle just rolled her eyes.

"I said, don't you think using that webby substance that just went up on the market and making like, something that will shoot it would be a good idea until your powers fully develop? So you can actually shoot at stuff and swing from building to building like I do." Arching his eyebrow at her, he groaned. "I'm going to kill myself if I do that!"

Grinning at him, she jumped off the bed and scooted over to the computer and began to type something into his search engine. "Ok so it can kinda like attach to your wrist…"


	6. Chapter 5

"Peter its not that hard!" Brielle cried. "Just point and shoot, point and shoot." Fixing his sister with an evil look, he stretched his arm out to latch onto the nearest run-down building, only to at the last minute panick and end up falling. Rolling her eyes, she hoisted him up. "Stop having second thoughts! Just do it! Watch, like this." Closing her eyes, she let webs spring from her fingertips and she swung upwards, perching herself on top of an abandoned shack. "Come on!" Refusing to let himself be beaten, Peter tried again, for like the 50th time, and closed his eyes like his sister had.

His senses came alive, and he could hear everything, smell everything, he could feel the things around him, he knew exactly how far away the building way and he could hear his sister's beating heart. He could feel the life thrumming through the abandoned plot at the edge of the city, he knew that in a few years life would be teeming in the rich soil that lay hidden beneath broken windows and smashed boards. Breathing in, he _jumped_. Let himself go with the web, let his body take over.

To his delight, he found himself perched next to his sister who was smiling at him. "See? That's how you do it." Settling onto the rooftop, Brielle watched the sun rise and giggled when her brother yawned. "Why couldn't we have just come out after school?" he asked sleepily. "Because I have work." She answered simply. "Now come on before Aunt May gets suspicios. Do you think you can handle actually flying?"

Fixing her with an odd look, Peter tilted his head in confusion. "Flying?"

"Using the webs to swing above everything. I call it flying for lack of a better term." She responded. Jumping up she lept into the air. "You comin slow poke?" she called back. Taking a calming breath, he threw himself through the air, hoping and praying the webs would work.

"I cant believe you made me do that!" Gwen huffed at Brielle, frowning at the laughter coming from her two friends. "I seriously cant believe you made me." Rachel pushed Gwen playfully. "Come on we both know you like him it couldn't have been that bad to actually talk to him instead of admiring from afar."

"I happen to like admiring from afar." Gwen mumbled. "Its easier and definatly less risky." Brielle shuddered. "This is my twin your talking abaout remember try not to be too lovestruck."

"You're the one who wanted me to ask him to dinner." Gwen cried. Rachel nodded encouragingly. "Yeah, you did." Throwing her arms up, Brielle spluttered indigdantly. "I did not! I said you shoud tlak to him! Not invite him to dinner!" Crossing her arms, Gwen swung around to face Brielle. "Well I talked to him. It just happened to be to ask him to dinner." Behinf them, Rachel mock-swooned. "We should plan the wedding!" she sang. "Shut up!" Brielle and Gwen choursed, and the three burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey Ri Ri, look who it is." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively as Flash roamed down the hall. Shoving her friend playfully, the brunette began to nervously fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "Do I look ok?" she asked in a hushed tone. "No you look awful." Gwen grinned. "Gwen im serious I-"

"Hey Brielle." A shy voice sounded behind her, and she spun around. "H-Hi Flash." Looking nervous, he reached out and took her hand. "How was the rest of your weekend?" Adjusting the bag on her shoulder she let him lead her away, throwing a wave back at her friends who just smiled. "She's so falling." Rachel commented lightly and the blonde beside her nodded in agreement. "But she doesn't even know it."

Shuffling through the halls, Peter tried desperately to stay awake. Brielle didn't know that he'd gone to talk to Dr. Conners, Brielle didn't know he'd given him the formula and he knew she'd be furious if she found out. She'd told him not to, told him it was a bad idea. But he could tell Peter more about his father then Brielle ever could, more about what he was working on. She knew about his nightly jaunts of trying to find the man that had killed their uncle, and had even helped him once or twice, but put her foot down at the spandex.

"No! I understand that you want to be unknown, I understand you want to turn people in but I refuse to let you wear spandex. I don't care how many ways you spin it, spandex is spandex and I refuse to let my twin swing around buildings dressed in spandex. No way. Not happening."

But he just ignored her and made the spandex suit anyway, and after much complaining and whining, she eventually helped him with it. "But im not wearing on. No way." She countered. "You're not getting me into one of those." Instead she went out and bought skintight black jeans and a black tanktop to go with one of her dark jackets. "So while your out there flagging down cops in your bright red and blue suit, I'll be in the shadows watching your back and making sure you don't do anything too stupid."

But both twins had agreed not to tell Aunt May, she already worried enough. Plus they knew if they told her, she would completely forbid them from doing it and watch their rooms every night to make sure they weren't going out.

And speaking of going out…. Gwen had asked him to dinner at her house. Well apartment. To eat some weird type of fish, but how hard could it be? Chugging down a couple 5 hour energy drinks, he blinked rapidly as a jolt shot through his core, efficiently waking him up. For now.

"I wonder who the masked vigilanty is?" Rachel squealed as she sat in Brielle room, both of them sprawled out on the floor. Chuckling, she shrugged. "No idea." Twirling her curly hair on her finger, Rachel swooned. "He's got to be around our age. I would totally date him!" Brielle snorted. Giving her an odd look, Rachel flipped onto her back. "What, you wouldn't?" Very quickly Brielle relized she couldn't blow her cover, she'd kept this from her friends this long she couldn't tell them now.

"OH yeah totally. I mean, he seems really cool." The teen chimed in, cringing internally. _Im so glad Peter isn't here._ "I wonder how Gwen's date is going?" Brielle said, hastily changing the subject. "Im sure your brother is being awkward as always." Rachel chuckled and Brielle nodded in agreement. "Im sure that he is."

But in realitly, Peter was breaking every rule Brielle had ever made, tearing down walls she never dared to cross. Never once had she thought about telling her friends about her abilitlies, but now everything was changing.


	7. AN

Sorry guys I just started highschool and my stories will be updated slower from now on. Way slower. Im a freshmen and im on the tennis team so HECTIC SCHEDUAL! Sorry!


	8. Chapter 6

**This is ridiucalsly short, but I wanted to get at least something posted since my updates will be few and far in-between until I get used to school. I will try to update as soon as possible!**

"You did WHAT?" Flinching back from his twin's rage, Peter desperately fished for something to say. "I can't believe you told her. Please tell me you didn't say I had powers too. I've been working so hard to keep this a secret and the first girl you date, oh let me just tell her everything!" She shrieked. Turning away from her brother, she sped off into the night. "Wait- wait Brielle!" He had gotten better at 'flying' but Brielle had been practicing for years, there was no way he could catch her.

At the time it had seemed like the best idea to tell Gwen, but he'd forgotten that Gwen was one of Brielle's best friend. He hadn't thought about the fact that if Gwen knew, Rachel would have to know too because the three were best friends and anything two of them knew, the other had to be told. He knew that Rachel was one of the biggest gossiper's in school and if she knew they had powers, within a day the whole school would know.

He'd really screwed up.

He heard the police radio in his backpack fire up, but reluctantly he flipped it off. Tonight was not the night for fighting bad guys. Tonight was a night to find his sister.

Little did he know, he could have found his twin just a little way's down the block, perched by an apartment window, staying just out of sight. She peered in, watching as Flash picked his little sister up and twirled her in a circle before setting her down in one of the chairs lining their table. She watched as they sat and ate and laughed and talked and as their father leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

They were happy.

Blinking rapidly, Brielle wiped away the moisture trickling down her face. When her and Peter had been younger, she remember always asking their aunt and uncle why all those other kids had parents and they didn't.

They never had an answer for them. They would just kiss their foreheads and smooth their hair back with a reassuring smile, distracting them with candy or toys.

It was easy to forget when you were young.

Now she wished they'd asked more, pressed harder, not been so easily persuaded. She wished she'd told her brother she wished she could tell Flash and she wished, she wished, she wished.

She wished she didn't have powers.

Peter was out all night, and never once did he think to check by Flash's apartment. It would have been the smart thing to do, but he wasn't thinking strait. Instead he flew around the city and finally collapsed in his bed around 3 o'clock in the morning, but not after checking to see if his sister was in her room.

She wasn't.

But somehow the next morning she was at breakfast, looking perfectly groomed and well rested. She masked her annoyance behind a perfectly manicured smile but Peter didn't miss the flash of irritation in her gaze. After days of cheerful banter at breakfast, the two were silent, and this didn't go unnoticed by their aunt. To their relief though, she said nothing.

Bri took off into the air almost as soon as she was out the door, leaving her brother behind. It was very obvious she was much more skilled then him, and his envy grew as she gracefully slipped through the sky. He wished he could do that.

School was tense. Brielle still wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Gwen that she had powers too, but when it came down to it she knew perfectly well that she had to. Pulling her friend aside afterschool, she steadied herself. "Ok Gwen, I know what Peter told you last night-"

"Oh my god." She cried. "I was so scared that he had kept it a secret from you to! I wanted to talk to you about it all day!" Giving her friend a reassuring smile, Gwen laughed. "Oh trust me, I know about I. I've had it longer then him."

It took a second for what Brielle had said to sink through and then Gwen was gazing at her in shock. "You're joking." She whispered. "How long?" Twisting her fingers nervously, Brielle leveled her gaze with the ground. "Since I was 6"

"And you didn't tell me?!" Gwen exploded. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Or Rachel? We're your best friends!" Blinking back tears, Brielle shook her head wildly. "I-I wanted to tell you b-but my d-dad m-made me s-swear not t-to and even a—after he disappeared I s-still listened t-to it b-because it w-was the only t-thing I h-had left of h-him." She stuttered, refusing to meet her friend's eye. Gwen deflated slowly, sighing. "Ok fine. I understand why you did it. But I still don't like it."

And with that she threw open her car door and gestured for her friend to get in. "Come on, I'll give you a ride, even though I know you don't need one. I want to know everything."


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry if I mess up the canon storyline, I haven't seen the movie in a while. And also, tell me if you want me to make this a crossover with the avengers. I was thinking about it but I wasn't sure. Let me know guys!**

"That's so immensely COOL!" Gwen cheered, clapping her hands with excitement. I wish I could do that." She claimed wistfully. "Trust me, its been hard. It's hard to hide, especially when I was really little. It was hard to explain getting into high places. My teachers weren't exactly big fans of mine. I was always figuring out a way to get out of trouble." Brielle claimed, giggled slightly.

"So is that why it was so tense with Peter today? Cause you told me?" Gwen questioned suddenly. Sighing heavily, Brielle studied her nails. "Yeah kinda. I mean, if he had warned me first but he just kinda sprung it on me, and on you, and I just wasn't expecting it. And I don't know what to do about Rachel." She added absently.

Looking troubled, Gwen shrugged her white lab coat on and Brielle followed suit. "We can't tell her. She'll tell the whole school you know that!" the blond responded hurriedly. "I love Rach, but you know her." Nodding, Brielle grabbed her files and hurried away to start on the never-ending study of the silver spiders.

She slumped upstairs, fighting back a yawn. Pausing in front of Peter's room, she debated knocking, but instead passed by, entering her own room and collaspsing on her bed. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep.

She almost did once or twice.

But eventually at 10 o'clock she sat up, groaning in frustration. She knew exactly why she couldn't fall asleep. 10 was usually the time they went out to patrol and see if the police were chasing anyone. Growing restless, she finally just rolled out of bed and snatched her black clothes off her dresser.

Yawning, she slid her window open and slipped out. Her brother's room was dark, he must have already left. Cursing inwardly, she flung herself upwards. She had no clue how she would find him now. Only he had a radio, claiming she didn't need one. Well _now_ she needed one. Perching on the highest building she could find, she gazed around, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Out of the corner of her eye, a huge thing climbed over a bridge in the distance. Not long after frightened screams filled the air. Eyes focusing on the commotion, she swung towards it. A blue and red figure could be seen, looping in an out between the cars. "Of course Peter is over there." She mumbled, taking off towards the bridge.

"Peter what are you doing? What is that thing?" she screamed. Looking up in shock, her brother continued to swing around it. "Help me!" He cried. Without hesitating, Brielle dove into the mix. She began shuffling people off the bridge, not wanting them to get crushed by a huge scaly monster. "Why are you doing this?" a woman gasped, clutching her young daughter by the hand.

"We pick up where the law leaves off ma'am." She smiled.

Gazing around, she searched desperately for her brother. Its seemed the mysterious lizard had vanished but her brother was not where to be found either. "Help! My son help!" A wounded man cried out. Rushing over, she peered down to see Peter had already come to the rescue. She leaned over to join him, before another car caught her eye.

It wasn't as far down as the one peter was at, but a two children were screaming at the top of their lungs, their cries drowned out by the sirens filling the air.

_Where are their parents?_

Brielle's heart stopped when she saw the little girl try to unbuckle her car seat and she fell towards the open door in the front. In a flash, Brielle was hanging over the bridge, throwing herself towards the small children. "Hey hey, don't do that. Here take my hand. Both of you. I'm here to help you ok?" The young one reached out and eagerly took her hand, out her older brother shook his head franticly. "What about Lily?" Gesturing to a baby seat in the back, he tried to keep the fear off his face.

"Did mommy send you after she fell?" the young girl whispered, her eyes wide and trusting. Sending her a reassuring smile, Brielle caressed the girl's cheek. "She did."

Reaching up towards the baby seat, she cradled the child in her arm. Grab onto me." She instructed the boy, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Gazing up, her heart stopped when the line holding them made a deathly **snap** the car began to plummet towards the water. Working in double time, she tried to drown out the children's scream as she threw herself upwards, opening her palm and letting a web shoot towards the concrete above her.

_Please hold, please hold._ Icy water skimmed her toes before she was able to yank herself upwards, finally managing to get over the bridge. "Sis the police are here come on!" Peter urged her, his eyes widening behind his mask when he saw the three children. "Their parents-?" shaking her head slightly she shrugged. "Wait a second."

He darted over to where a dad was hugging his son, both of them in tears. "Hey, can you maybe, watch them?" Peter asked quietly. "I think their parents might have fallen out of the car when they went over and they don't have anywhere to go-" the man smiled. "I would love to."

Blue and red lights flashed in the distance and Peter stood up, grabbing his twin. 'Come on!" he yelled.

"There they are!" a rouge cop yelled, leveling his gun with the two and firing shots into the night. In an instant, Brielle was falling through the air and she cried out in pain, franticly grasping the air.

Through a haze of pain, she shot out a thin line and began to follow her twin through the air. When he looked back, all he saw was her determined face pinched with hurt, but he could already barely move so he brushed it off, heading towards Gwen's apartment.

Brielle dropped behind, making a stop of her own.

Removing her hand from her now bloodstained side, she tapped nervously on the window in front of her. A very confused boy hesitantly slid it open, eyes widening when his gaze landed on her red hands.

"Brielle?"


End file.
